The Doctor Returns
by Encar000
Summary: Wilfred Mott spends his time alone remembering the adventure's he had with the Doctor when suddenly he reappears, offering to take him on one last trip.
1. Chapter 1

Wilfred Mott had not seen the doctor in perhaps three years. It had been three years since the doctor made his appearance at Donna's wedding and then hopped back into his TARDIS, never to be seen again. Three years since they fought the master. Three years since the doctor absorbed thousands of rads to save Wilfred, then came back out alive. He missed him. Did the doctor miss Wilfred? Did he miss Donna? Wilfred almost began to cry when he realized it wouldn't matter if The Doctor missed Donna or not. Donna wouldn't miss him. He decided to distract himself with a book. He still hadn't read that book Donna had gotten him for Christmas by Naismith. He wondered if Naismith was still in jail. Just as he sat down there was a knock at the door. As soon as he opened it an old man with short, salt-and-pepper hair jumped out and gave him as tight of a hug as any old man could take.

"Hello, Wilfred! It's been forever. How've you been?" He spoke with a heavy accent and seemed as happy as anyone can be to see Wilfred. "I left Clara with her family, so we can go anywhere."

"What? Who are you? What are you doing? I've never seen you before in my life." Wilfred protested.

"Oh yes, sorry. just remembered. Now I truly look like an old man, you know I'm over 1,200 now? But yes I forgot to tell you I changed my face, again! Now I suppose I should introduce myself. Wilfred, I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor! Is it really you? I can't believe it!" Wilfred was overjowed. "It's been forever! Donna's still married to Shawn. They're gonna have a kid in a few months. He's going back to school. Sylvia's in the hospital now getting some work done on her knee. Enough about what's happened in the three years since I've seen you, What happened in the three hundred since you've seen me?"

"Well after I left, my regeneration started. It nearly destroyed the TARDIS. I crash landed in 1996 and met a little girl named Amelia. She helped me fix the TARDIS and I had to go forward 5 minutes. I ended up overshooting and going forward 12 years. By then she had changed her name to Amy, had a job, and a boyfriend. There were some complications, and I accidently jumped forward 2 years. Then I took her with me. We had adventures, her boyfriend came along. He died, was erased from all time, came back in Ancient Rome, and while we were there I met River Song, an archaeologist I met in the 51st century."

At the mention of Donna's name, Wilfred instantly snapped away from all of time and space and remembered that he was standing at the door, talking to a man, standing outside.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," He interrupted. "Come on inside, have some tea, I'm very interested, please tell me." After he made some tea and they were settled, the Doctor continued.

"Well yes, we finished up there, rebuilt the universe, fought an enemy that made you forget them when you stop looking at them, Amy was pregnant, Amy wasn't pregnant. We fought fake skin that gained consciousness, Amy was the fake skin while her real body was pregnant 3000 years in the future and a million light years away. We had a great battle on an astroid, I ruined a man's life, And Amy gave birth to River. Then we went to kill Hitler, but met River once again. So yes, we met her and couldn't kill Hitler, we met 400 tiny people inside of a shape shifting robot that was also a ship, Changed the universe once again, and I got married to River. It was fun, but I had to leave them, for quite some time. perhaps 200 years. When I met Amy and Rory again-"

"Now hold on, who's this "Rory" fellow"

"Oh, sorry, that's Amy's boyfriend. But yes, when I came back to them, It had been 2 years for them. We went on some real adventures. Fought the Dalek's again, Met a woman who had turned into a Dalek, but made up a fantasy world to live through it, and we had trouble with those cubes that just left, a month ago maybe. Then we once again had dealings, with an absolutely terrible adversary. They are called the weeping angles." The Doctor began to grow red around his eyes. "They can never move when you look at them, but when you don't, they may move freely, and they move very fast. If they touch you, you are sent to a random time and place in history." Now he began to cry silent tears of the memory of Amy and Rory. He continued though. "This happened to them, but I couldn't go back. The TARDIS would be destoyed. I can't ever go back. I rebuilt it again, and then sat atop a cloud, for a very long time. I met the girl who I had met while fighting the Dalek's and I was baffled. She had died again that time with me fighting a group of carnivorous snowmen. Then I met her a third time, and made sure she didn't die this time. We had many great battles, and eventually we went to the planet Trenzalore, where my grave was, and there we met the man who controlled the snowmen. He hurt my friend's and forced me to say my name, my real name, to open my tomb. There we found a portal into the time vortex. Clara realized what she needed to do and jumped in. It made thousands of copies of her, putting them all in places where I had been for twelve hundred years. She saved my life, my entire life. Then I had one more battle with the Dalek's. This was the time when I would need to change my face again, and here I am, an old man."

"So what did you look like after you left?" Wilfred asked.

The Doctor pulled a picture out of his jacket and showed him. It was of a man with long floppy hair, pointy ears, and a massive chin, but still fairly handsome.

"Hmm, now you look like the man from that history book. That one man from Pompeii. weird picture that one, standing next to a phone... Oh my god it's you. Before it happened, the thing with Donna's head, she told me about Pompeii. When you changed your face, you remembered Donna, and you remembered that man."

Now the Doctor's eyes were bloodshot, and welling over with tears. "Yes, I did I miss her, but I know if I ever see her again, she will die."

"So then why'd you come back?" Asked Wilfred, also beginning to cry.

"Because, even though she can't know me, you can. I missed you Wilfred. And so I'd like to extend this offer to you. One more adventure, just like the ones I had with Donna. You can even chose where, and when."

"Do you mean it?" Wilfred asked, with a look of hope that would make The Doctor's hearts break if he was lying.

"Of course."

"Well then come out back and I'll show you where."

They went out the sliding glass door, and the doctor followed Wilfred to his telescope. Wilfred bent down to aim it and then he asked The Doctor to look through.

"You see that one planet, right in the middle? The little green one? I've been fascinated with it ever since I got this old thing and would love to see it. In the present day."

"Ah, The natives call it Boshe, But it's more commonly known Indigo-84. The natives, who call themselves the Arani, are primitive, but as long as we don't interfere with there natural time line too much, we should be safe so let's go!"

They went back through the house, and back into the familiar space of the little blue box.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone down on the planet. Today was worship day. On earth it would be Saturday, because the Doctor decided it would be better to bring Wilfred on a day when he would be able to meet the locals.

"Now, on the other side of these doors is a civilization that hasn't yet made the wheel, let's keep it that way. Just a warning, it'll be fairly crowded, don't push don't shove. Ready now? One...Two...Three!" He burst out the door running, then stopped in shock. The street was empty. No one was there on the street. Not a single person.

"Well, where are they?" asked Wilfred.

"I don't know, and I really don't like not knowing." The doctor stuck a finger in the air and then licked it. He bent down on the ground to look closely at the moss. "Boot prints" he muttered to himself. He bent in closer to smell, and then finally licked the ground.

"Oh Doctor, don't do that. What do you think could have been on those boots?" Wilfred was shocked by the Doctors erratic behavior.

"Nothing. These boots were made from stainless steel, and based on the non-natural liquid left behind, they were slippery enough to make anything fall off. Strange. Well, I don't know, maybe we're not the fir-" He was interrupted by a sudden stomp. Two pairs of feet were patrolling, and coming closer to him. They sounded like a mechanical whirring followed by the banging of a drum. "Wilfred, hide!" he whispered.

As soon as they found a bush Wilfred asked "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a fairly good idea." As if on cue, two figures emerged from the bushes opposite where they were were both of equal height, probably 6 and a half feet, made completely of steel with two antennae coming from their ears and meeting in the middle just above their heads. Their eyes were empty and black, and looked like two perfect circles with tears coming from each. "Yes I was right, Cybermen."

"Well what's a Cyberman?"

"Do you remember the Dalek's?"

"Of course, they're pretty hard to forget"

"Well, these are like Dalek's, in that they hate everything other than themselves and are all of the same mind-set. But they are different in that they and the Dalek's are worst enemies. Throughout history they have gone through countless wars with each other. But we're lucky. They aren't always as tough as the Dalek's, but they always have very large numbers. They still don't see us. Come on, run!" They turned around and crawled, trying their best not to rustle the bushes to much and attract attention. Within some time they came across a small hut. They knocked on the door before coming in to find a small green child with soft skin, crying.

"Are you here to kill me? Please! Don't take me to the monsters!" She begged.

"No, no don't worry. We come from somewhere else, but we're not like them. You're safe with us. What happened?" Asked the Doctor in reply.

"Two cycles ago the hard rock men came and began to take the people. They cut into their heads and took out the head-heart. Then they put the head-heart into more hard rock men. We call them that because they are harder than rocks. We don't have kill-tools to hurt them, and we don't know what to do." She wept.

"Hey, don't worry. I know what they are. You will be fine. let me help."

"They took mama and papa. Please make them go away. Please."

Wilfred and the Doctor left.

"So they turn you into one of them?" Wilfred asked.

"Yep" The doctor said simply. They walked on for a long time before they finally came to a giant metal pod. "This is a factory, where they perform the conversion." He searched around the side until eventually he found a metal panel on hinges. "Okay, here we go." He opened it, revealing a mess of circuitry and wires. He pulled out the sonic, aimed it and clicked. An alarm went off, followed by a small explosion just a few feet from them. A mechanical voice cut through.

"Organic matter found for conversion." The giant man approached them. "No. These are not of the local species. They are invalid. Delete. Delete."

Wilfred watched in horror as three Cybermen emerged, soon to be followed by many more.


End file.
